Thorlim
Thorlim '''is a human male character played by the user of the same name. He originated from Lumbridge and grew up in a family who worked by farming crops. He presently lives and works around Taverly and Falador. This char is currently un-active. Biography Childhood Thorlim was born on a Lumbridge wheat farm. His father was hard working and often injured himself. His mother did laundry, cooked, and performed other housework along with helping on the farm. He also had six brothers and sisters. His oldest brother, Jhon, died before he was old enough to actually understand what happened. He is the youngest of the family. As a young child he was close to both parents, but had a stronger connection to his mother as she fed him her milk for his first years, then took care of him in the years that followed. His father and and siblings worked on the farm most of the time. His mother raised him to follow Saradomin. Later in his life, at about eight years of age, his father put him to work. This is where he began to learn the value of hard work. Adolescence By his adolescence, two of his siblings had grown and left the farm, going to see what else was in the world. This made more work for him and the other children. He learned the ethics of hard work. He was friends with many of the other farm boys and girls, exploring the woods with them in his free time. He continued to keep the teachings of Saradomin in his heart. Around the age 15, a large fire burnt down that year's crop. Later, his father died from depression. He began to work for the local blacksmith, trying to make money for his mother. His siblings got jobs of their own. He took his father's death hard, but pushed through and worked to gain money. He ended up liking the art of blacksmithing more than farming. He was also a better blacksmith than farmer. Adulthood Around the time he became an adult, his mother died from a sickness. He now had no reason to stay in Lumbridge. Like most of his siblings, he left. He headed to the great Saradominist city of Falador in search of work and better purpose. He took with him an iron dagger, an iron sword, and 50 coins. There in Falador he got a job working at the Artisan's Workshop. He was able to mortgage a small cottage in Taverley, which he repaired and eventually paid off. '''On work days, he stays at the Rising Sun Tavern. Present Day He is currently still a blacksmith for the artisans. He enjoys chatting with people at the Rising Sun after work. Appearance Facial He has a strong, pointed chin, and a deep face that looks as if it has been working all its life. He is a rather handsome young man, not gorgeous, but not ugly. He has medium length, light brown hair in a curtain cut that goes off to each side of his head. His face usually has a smile. It is easy to tell his mood from his face. His eyes are a cold ice blue, with medium-thick, light brown eyebrows. His teeth are a little crooked from working hard on the farm and not having money to fix the problems. Bodily He is about 5'5 and around 200 pounds. His torso and legs are well-built from working on the farm and being a blacksmith. He wears little armour, except for a few metal plates. He has a leather bit on his chest to protect him while smithing. Other than that he wears a black tank-top with black pants and two leather belts that join. He has high, red boots. He usually has a steel hammer and dagger. Personality He is usually a nice person that follows the teachings of Saradomin. Although, his manners aren't as good as others. He is stubborn and has a one-track mind. He also has a bad temper, making it easy to anger him. He has a sane mental state. He is easily absorbed into an argument. He is hard working and dependable in the work force. However, he is not much for a person to make long-term friends. He will join a group if they have similar values to him, but he also prefers to keep things simple. He is smart for living on a farm and always looking for new knowledge, quotes, and skills. Abilities *Little knowledge of magic *Sbove average strength *Knows his weapons well *Has little weapons *Farming *Blacksmithing Trivia *His favorite colors are green and brown. *His favourite food is cake of any kind *His favourite drink is redberry tea *He wants to gain more knowledge and skills *A quote once said by him was, "Let the rain wash away the foul dirt of your past." *It annoys him when people have there weapons drawn outside of combat or practice *He is afraid of grasshoppers *He enjoys poetry and hearing inspirational quotes Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Smith Category:Characters